Talk:Sortable Character Index
I don't think it's a good idea to start to link to evidence for the data in the Character Index in that index itself. The page is already so huge that it can only be edited in a browser with efficient Java script engine, and it will only get worse as we add more characters and create pages to link to. Any sensible person who is looking for evidence for a particular data point would check the character page anyway, and hopefully the talk page after wards, so putting evidence in the references or on the talk page when there's no good point to anchor the reference to or the evidence is in the form of a logical deduction should do just fine. Addiab 20:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Nero Is there actually a student called Nero? I could find references to Emperor Nero and Nero Wolfe, but no student. Addiab 00:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Nero shows up in the Heyoka 3: Survival Class teaser.JohnBobMead 03:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Code Names There are two philosophies in regard to how we treat alternate code names. One is to list the mundane names with all the varient code names, as has been done with Elizabeth Carson; this enables grouping them all together when you sort by real name. The other is to merely list the alternate code name, and then make a see reference to the primary code name. The problem with the latter is that if you sort by real name the code names don't get grouped together. This is why I'm adding back the information I initially added to Exo, so that a name sort will group both spellings together. That's one of the reasons I created the sortable character name index in the first place. JohnBobMead 23:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OK, so if I notice any empty spaces that the information is known for, particularly names, fill them in? Laudator 10:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes. The idea is to maximize the utility of the sort function. JohnBobMead 19:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Evidence links While Addiab does have a point in that we shouldn't add references in general, there are a few occasions where it should be allowed, nay, even encouraged: when there's no easy way to figure out who we are talking about. For instance, there is a "Zoe (student)" listed separately from Zenith. Why? I suppose there is a good reason, but from the list I can't figure out. I imagine this character was mentioned just once or twice, in a context where it was probably not Zenith... but personally, I have no way to check, short of grepping through all Whateley stories for "Zoe." Whoever added that line should have either (a) put SOMETHING in the "comments" column to help trace down the character, or (b) IMMEDIATELY created the relevant character page. As it is now, the line is useless.--Sir Lee 20:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Another good reason would be as a temporary placeholder when we're creating a list entry for a character that has no wiki entry yet. Saying what story they appear in makes it easier if we don't get around to creating the wiki entry right away and someone else decides to do it. -- Trismegistus Shandy (talk) 21:02, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Quyen Nu Please return Quyen Nu to the previous spelling with the special characters, or change the name of her page so the link works. I'd fix it myself, but I am on my tablet, and that sort of editing becomes difficult. Thank you. Baby Valentine (talk) 20:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine Ooops! Sorry! My fault! I had a number of table entries to tweak so I copied the entire page to my preferred text editor, so I could have better search & replace tools... but I forgot to check if it was all OK afterwards (always a good idea when editing complex pages), and it turns out that my text editor has problems with Unicode characters. Fortunately Trismegistus fixed it pretty soon.--Sir Lee (talk) 02:43, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Wicked For some reason the entry for Wicked points to the Dragon Slayers, but the Dragon Slayers page has no mention of anyone named Wicked. The only Wicked I'm aware of was the Alias Loophole used in New York to take down Freya. Nobody can know everything about this universe so if I've missed something please add a reference and details. Enalley (talk) 00:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Wicked is a former member of the Dragon Slayer. He was dying(?) of burns suffered on a previous mission when video of the Australia mission was filmed. That video is shown to Mahren's class in Parkour Jam Hooligans.Baby Valentine (talk) 01:31, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine Songbird Is there some reason why Songbird's real name is in a special font?Baby Valentine (talk) 15:42, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine No. I would guess that it has happened as a result of someone copying-and-pasting text using the Visual Editor, and inadvertently copying the formatting from their wordprocessor into the webpage. Fixed now.--Sir Lee (talk) 21:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Size This list currently has around 1600 names and there are quite a few names that have or need pages that aren't listed. It's very unwieldly to edit, or even manipulate. So what I was wondering was would it be worth it to try to break it down into two or three or even four pages? I would think that a Students and Alumni, Whateley Faculty and Staff, and others (or perhaps Heroes and Villains, and a Civilians). Obviously some of the characters would need to be on multiple pages. Not counting alumni there are about 650 students. 250+ staff, not counting students with listed jobs like Aquerna, Generator, etc. That leaves another 700 names (a lot would fit under a Heroes and Villains list). I don't think that many characters have been added from Whisper, Whisper hasn't even been added... So for those reading this, what do you think? I think I'll put a post over on the forum too. Baby Valentine (talk) 10:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine Since the forums are having trouble, let me say this here. Both Elrod and I extensively use this to fill out back ground characters as well as the wiki in general to track what's been changed from Bible notation to publish. I'm sure the other authors ALSO use this list in a similar manner. FYI Enalley (talk) 13:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's been agreed not to break this up. On the other hand I have a sortable list of current (Spring 07) students, to make it easier to find just the students. I am thinking about a Whateley nonstudent list, and maybe a superhero/villain list. Baby Valentine (talk) 15:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine PS Which is Wiggle and which is Dismiss? :-)